musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Céline Dion
Céline Dion, née Céline Marie Claudette Dion, est une chanteuse canadienne. Sa voix d'un haut niveau technique faite d'elle une des chanteuses les plus influentes de la pop. Biographie right|200px Céline Dion est née le 30 mars 1968 à Charlemagne au Québec. Ses parents sont Thérèse Tanguay et Adhémar Dion. Céline est la benjamine d'une fratrie de 14 enfants et chacun sait jouer d'un instrument de musique. Sa famille découvre son incroyable voix lors du mariage de son frère, Michel, alors qu'elle n'a que 5 ans. Elle y a interprété Du fil, des aiguilles et du coton de Christine Charbonneau. A 12 ans, elle compose sa première chanson Ce n'était qu'un rêve en collaboration avec sa mère et son frère Jacques. Michel envoie l'enregistrement à René Angélil qui finira par écouter la maquette. Il est alors convaincu par le potentiel de Céline et n'hésite pas à hypothéquer sa maison pour produire ses deux premiers albums. Et ce fut ainsi que sa carrière de chanteuse débuta d'abord au Québec avant d'être découverte par la scène internationale. Vie personnelle Céline Dion rencontre René Angélil en février 1981 après que celui-ci eut écouté une maquette d'elle. Il décide de gérer la carrière de Céline. Le 17 décembre 1994, ils se marient à la Basilique Notre-Dame de Montréal. Suite au cancer de la gorge de René, Céline décide de mettre sa carrière entre parenthèse afin de fonder une famille en 1999. René, guéri de son cancer, et elle renouvellent leurs voeux le 5 janvier 2000 aux Cæsars Palace de Las Vegas. Quelques mois plus tard, Céline annonce qu'elle attend son premier enfant. René-Charles naît le 25 janvier 2001 en Floride. En février 2009, Céline annonce une nouvelle pause pour de nouveau tomber enceinte. Elle fait une fausse couche en novembre 2009 pour finalement tomber enceinte de jumeaux qui naissent le 23 octobre 2010 : Nelson et Eddy en Floride. Nelson est en hommage à Nelson Mandela que Céline a rencontré et Eddy est un hommage à Eddy Marnay. Fin 2012, Céline annonce son intention d'avoir un 4ème enfant et si possible une fille. Caractéristiques vocales Très souvent, Céline dit de sa voix : "Je pense qu'avec cet instrument qu'est ma voix, je réussis à faire des choses que normalement, je ne devrais pas arriver à faire." Elle est soprano lyrique, sa voix couvre trois octaves, une notes et un demi-ton. Le New York Times qualifie sa voix de : "haute, mince, légèrement nasale, presque sans vibrato, mais dotée d'un arsenal impressionnant de capacités techniques. Elle peut produire des mélismes compliqués, des attaques expressives et soutenir de longues notes sans détonner ne serait-ce qu'un peu." (Archive) Le Times dit de son côté que sa voix : "glisse sans effort de profonds murmures à des aigus parfaitement justes, telle une douce sirène combinant force et grâce." (Archive). Oeuvres caritatives *Elle a sa propre fondation : Fondation Céline Dion. *Depuis 1982, elle est liée à la lutte contre la mucoviscidose. Sa nièce, Karine, est décédée dans ses bras à l'âge de 16 ans en 1993. La chanson "Vole" de l'album D'Eux lui est d'ailleurs dédiée. *Céline et René sont parrain et marraine à vie de la fondation CHU Sainte-Justine. *Elle reverse une partie des bénéfices de ses concerts à des oeuvres caritatives telles que l'Opportunity Village ou l'Unicef. *Elle a fait un don d'un demi-million de dollars pour Haïti en 2010. *En 2010, elle est nommée Ambassadrice de bonne volonté à l'Organisation des Nations Unies pour l'alimentation et l'agriculture. *Depuis 2004, elle soutient la cause de la communauté gay québécoise avec René. Anecdotes *Il existe un film qui raconte ses débuts. Il se nomme "Céline". *Elle a participé à l'oeuvre caricative We Are The World en aide à Haïti. *Certaines de ses musiques ont été utilisées dans la série musicale Glee : "Taking Chances", "Because You Loved Me", "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" et "To Love You More" Discographie francophone 'La Voix du Bon Dieu (1981)' right|200pxC'est le premier album de Céline Dion sorti le 9 novembre 1981 et il n'est sorti qu'au Québec. L'album contient principalement les titres que la chanteuse avait envoyé à René Angélil comme test. Ce dernier tombera sous le charme de sa voix et décidera d'hypothéquer sa propre maison afin de produire l'album de la chanteuse. Dans cet album, Céline Dion participe à l'écriture de deux chansons ce qui est plutôt rare. Trois singles sont sortis pour la promotion de l'album : Ce n'était qu'un rêve, La Voix du Bon Dieu et L'Amour viendra. #La Voix du Bon Dieu #Au secours #L'Amour viendra #Autour de moi #Grand-maman #Ce n'était qu'un rêve #Seul un oiseau blanc #Tire l'aiguille #Les Roses blanches 'Céline Dion chante Noël‎ (1981)' right|200pxCe deuxième album est sorti en décembre 1981 pour les fêtes de fin d'année où elle reprend des chants de Noël. L'album n'est sorti qu'au Québec et a été certifié disque d'or. #Glory Alleluia #Le P'tit Renne au nez rouge #Petit Papa Noël #Douce nuit, sainte nuit #Les Enfants oubliés #Noël blanc #Père Noël arrive ce soir #J'ai vu maman embrasser le père Noël #Promenade en traîneau #Joyeux Noël 'Tellement j'ai d'amour... (1982)' right|200pxCe troisième album est sorti le 7 septembre 1982 et exclusivement au Québec. Cet album a connu un franc succès en devant disque de platine, le premier de la chanteuse. L'album a également obtenu quatre Prix Félix et deux Yamaha Awards au Japon. Deux singles sont sortis : Tellement j'ai d'amour pour toi et D'amour et d'amitié. Ce second single a fait connaître la chanteuse en Europe. Céline Dion a dédié cet album à sa mère en déclarant : "Cet album je le dédie à ma mère qui veille sur moi avec tellement d'amour." #D'amour ou d'amitié #Le Piano fantôme #Tu restes avec moi #Tellement j'ai d'amour pour toi #Écoutez moi #Le Tour du monde #Visa pour les beaux jours #La Voix du Bon Dieu #Le Vieux Monsieur de la rue Royale 'Les Chemins de ma maison (1983)' right|200pxCe quatrième album est sorti 7 septembre 1983 et exclusivement au Québec. Il est certifié disque de platine au Canada. Avec cet album, Céline Dion, à peine âgé de 15 ans, fait une tournée promotionnelle. Deux singles sont sortis pour la promotion : Mon ami m'a quittée (il est resté neuf semaines au sommet des charts québécois) et Ne me plaignez pas. Ce second single est en fait l'adaptation de la chanson de Sheena Easton Please D'ont Sympathise par Eddy Marnay. #Mon ami m'a quittée #Toi sur ta montagne #Ne me plaignez pas #Vivre et donner #Mamy Blue #Du soleil au cœur #Et puis un jour #Hello mister Sam #La dodo la do #Les chemins de ma maison 'Chants et contes de Noël (1983)' right|200pxC'est le cinquième album et le deuxième sur Noël de Céline Dion. Il est sorti le 5 décembre 1983 et exclusivement au Québec. Contrairement au premier, un single sort pour la promotion : Un enfant reprise de Jacques Brel. Cet album inclus aussi des contes inédits de Noël. #Un enfant #Promenade en traîneau #Pourquoi je crois encore au père Noël (conte) #Joyeux Noël #Céline et Pinotte (conte) #À quatre pas d'ici #Le Conte de Karine #Glory Alleluia 'Mélanie (1984)' right|200pxCe sixième album est sorti le 22 août 1984 et exclusivement au Québec. Il a remporté cinq Prix Félix. Céline Dion a voulu dédier cet album à tous ceux qui se battent contre une maladie incurable notamment sa nièce qui se battait contre une fibrose kystique. "Je dédie ma chanson Mélanie à ma petite nièce Karine et ma sœur Liette, ainsi qu'à tous les enfants et parents d'enfants atteints d'une maladie incurable." La chanson Un colombe a été composé pour le Pape Jean-Paul II lors de sa venue à Montréal le 11 septembre 1984 où la chanteuse a interprété cette chanson devant lui et 65 000 spectateurs. Trois singles sont sortis pour la promotion de l'album : Une colombe, Mon rêve et Un amour pour moi. #Mélanie #Chante-moi #Un amour pour moi #Trop jeune à dix-sept ans #Mon rêve de toujours #Va où s'en va l'amour #Comme on disait avant #Benjamin #Trois heures vingt #Une colombe 'C'est pour toi (1985)' right|200pxLe septième album de Céline Dion est sorti le 27 août 1985 et exclusivement au Québec. Avec cet album, la chanteuse signe avec une nouvelle maison de disque : CBS qui va devenir par la suite Sony Music. Deux singles ont été sorti pour la promotion de l'album : C'est pour toi et C'est pour vivre'. L'album a été certifié disque d'or au Canada. #C'est pour toi #Tu es là #Dis-moi si je t'aime #Elle #Pour vous #Les Oiseaux du bonheur #Avec toi #Amoureuse #Virginie... roman d'amour #C'est pour vivre 'Incognito (1987)' right|200pxCe huitième album est sorti le 2 avril 1987 au Québec et 1988 en France. Avec cet album, Céline Dion voulait casser son image de petite fille modèle. Pour cela, elle change de look et de style musical. Son parolier est toujours Eddy Marnay et Luc Plamondon participe à l'album. Pour lancer son album, la chanteuse fait sortir en exclusivité son single Incognito dans la discothèque la plus branchée de Montréal où elle y fait une apparition. L'album est certifié double disque de platine. Pour la France, deux versions son sorties : la première en 1988 contenant Ne partez pas sans moi qui a remporté le concours d'Eurovision en 1988 et Ma chambre. En 1992, une autre version sort : celle du Québec. Huit singles sont sortis pour la promotion de l'album : On traverse un miroir, Incognito, Lolita (trop jeune pour aimer), Comme un cœur froid, Ne partez pas sans moi, Délivre-moi, D'abord, c'est quoi l'amour ? et Jours de fièvre. |width=50% valign="top"| |} 'Dion chante Plamondon (1991)' right|200pxNeuvième album francophone pour Céline Dion et dixième album au total. Il est sorti le 4 novembre 1991 au Canada et le 19 avril 1992 en France. Cet album ne comporte que des chansons composés par Luc Plamondon. En fait, ce sont principalement des reprises de titres déjà connues. C'est un défi pour Céline Dion que de les reprendre et en proposer une nouvelle version. Le disque est certifié double disque de platine au Canada et en France. Cinq singles sont sortis pour la promotion : Des mots qui sonnent, L'amour existe encore, Je danse dans ma tête, Quelqu'un que j'aime, quelqu'un qui m'aime et Un garçon pas comme les autres (Ziggy). #Des mots qui sonnent #Le monde est stone #J'ai besoin d'un chum #Le Fils de Superman #Je danse dans ma tête #Le Blues du businessman #Piaf chanterait du rock #Un garçon pas comme les autres (Ziggy) #Quelqu'un que j'aime, quelqu'un qui m'aime #Les uns contre les autres #Oxygène #L'amour existe encore 'D'eux (1995)' right|200pxC'est le dixième album francophone de Céline Dion sorti le 27 mars 1995 en France et le lendemain au Canada. Cet album a été entièrement écrit par Jean-Jacques Goldman et il reste à ce jour l'album francophone le plus vendu de l'histoire de la musique. Jean-Jacques Goldman souhaitait écrire un album entier pour la chanteuse québécoise et il s'est rapproché de sa maison de disque. Céline Dion a accepté cette collaboration et en 1994, ils se mettent à travailler sur l'album. Le chanteur français apprend à Dion à chanter différemment, plus sobrement. Il lui demande notamment de moins orner sa ligne de chant et de moderniser sa diction. D'ailleurs, Céline Dion déclarera que Goldman l'a fait "déchanter". C'est cet album qui permit à la chanteuse de vraiment se faire connaître en France et d'acquérir la renommé qu'elle a aujourd'hui. D'eux est resté 44 semaines non consécutives à la tête des ventes et s'est vendu à 8 millions d'exemplaire en Europe (record pour un album français), à 4 millions en France et mondialement à 10 millions d'exemplaire. Il a été certifié sept fois disque de platine et a obtenu un disque d'or au Royaume-Uni (une première pour un album français). Quand Céline Dion eut acquérir sa renommé internationale, elle a adapté plusieurs chansons de l'album en anglais : Pour que tu m'aimes encore est devenu If That's What It Takes, Je sais pas est devenu I Don't know et Vole en Fly pour l'album Falling into You. Vole a été écrit en hommage pour Karine, la nièce de Céline Dion, décédée de la mucoviscidose. Cinq singles sont sortis pour la promotion : Pour que tu m'aimes encore, Je sais pas, Destin, Le Ballet et J'irai où tu iras. #Pour que tu m'aimes encore #Le Ballet #Regarde-moi #Je sais pas #La Mémoire d'Abraham #Cherche encore #Destin #Les derniers seront les premiers (duo avec Jean-Jacques Goldman) #J'irai où tu iras (duo avec Jean-Jacques Goldman) #J'attendais #Prière païenne #Vole 'S'il suffisait d'aimer (1998)' right|200pxCe onzième album francophone est sorti le 7 septembre 1998. C'est de nouveau une collaboration entre Céline Dion et Jean-Jacques Goldman. Cette fois-ci, le chanteur français laisse Dion chanter à sa façon, c'est pour cela que l'on entend davantage sa voix ici que dans le précédent album. L'album a été certifié quatre fois disque de platine au Canada. En France, il est certifié disque de diamant avec plus d'1,5 millions d'exemplaire vendus. Au Royaume-Uni, il est certifié disque d'or. C'est le deuxième album francophone le plus vendu, derrière D'eux. Zora sourit, premier single promotionnel, est un hommage aux femmes algériennes qui n'ont pas la chance d'être libres et d'être heureuses. Ensuite est venu S'il suffisait d'aimer. #Je crois toi #Zora sourit #On ne change pas #Je chanterai #Terre #En attendant ses pas #Papillon #L'Abandon #Dans un autre monde #Sur le même bateau #Tous les blues sont écrits pour toi #S'il suffisait d'aimer '1 fille et 4 types (2003)' right|200pxC'est le douzième album francophone de Céline Dion. Il est sorti le 30 octobre 2003. Le titre fait directement référence à Céline Dion (1 fille) et à Jacques Veneruso, Erick Benzi, Gildas Arzel et Jean-Jacques Goldman (4 types) qui ont collaboré pour cet album. Cet album a été certifié disque de platine en Belgique, double disque de platine en France et disque d'or en Finlande. Quatre singles sont sortis pour la promotion : Tout l'or des hommes, Et je t'aime encore, Contre nature et Je lui dirai. A savoir que Je t'aime encore est la version française de Je t'aime encore chanté en anglais dans l'album One Heart. #Tout l'or des hommes #Apprends-moi #Le Vol d'un ange #Ne bouge pas #Tu nages (reprise d'Anggun) #Et je t'aime encore #Retiens-moi (reprise de Nanette Workman) #Je lui dirai #Mon homme #Rien n'est vraiment fini (reprise de Leyla Doriane) #Contre nature #Des milliers de baisers #Valse adieu (à la fin de Des milliers de baisers) 'D'elles (2007)' right|200pxD'elles est le treizième album francophone de Céline Dion. Il est sorti le 21 mai 2007. Cet album est en fait une réponse à l'album D'eux sorti précédemment. Dix écrivaines ont participé à l'album (cinq québécoises et cinq françaises). L'album a été produit par l'équipe de Paris incluant Jacques Veneruso et Erick Benzi. Jean-Jacques Goldman supervise de nouveau l'enregistrement. Cet album est certifié double disque de platine au Canada, disque de platine en France, disque d'or en Belgique, en Suisse et en Russie. Quatre singles sont sortis pour la promotion : Et s'il n'en restait qu'une (Je serais celle-là), Immensité, À cause et Le temps qui compte. #Et s'il n'en restait qu'une (Je serais celle-là) #Immensité #À cause #Je Cherche L'ombre #Les Paradis #La Diva #Femme Comme Chacune #Si J’étais Quelqu’un #Je Ne Suis Pas Celle #Le Temps Qui Compte #Lettre De George Sand à Alfred de Musset1 #On S'est Aimé à Cause #Berceuse 'Sans attendre (2012)' thumbC'est le 14ème album francophone et le 31ème album de Céline. Il est sorti le 2 novembre 2012. L'enregistrement s'est fait d'avril à septembre 2012 entre la Floride et le Nevada. Plusieurs artistes connus ont participé à l'album, notamment Maxime Le Forestier, Luc Plamondon et Johnny Hallyday. Il y a également un duo virtuel avec le défunt Henri Salvador. L'album contient 14 chansons et deux chansons inédites dans l'édition deluxe. Le premier single fut Parler à mon père qui est sorti le 2 juillet 2012. Il a été écrit et composé par Jacques Veneruso. Le second single fut Le miracle sorti le 20 novembre 2012. La critique pour cet album fut positive. On peut citer le site de musique Justmusic : "À ce qu’on en entend, il s’avère fort prometteur et Céline Dion signe ainsi un grand retour qui ne pourra être que gagnant avec ce nouvel opus francophone. (...) La voix toujours aussi sublime, juste, assurée et d’une technique irréprochable." ou encore le site PureCharts : "Céline Dion livre un album personnel, intime même, confiant ses attentes de mère, ses besoins de femme et chantant son expérience de la vie à travers 16 titres qui, pour partie, ne laisseront malheureusement pas un souvenir impérissable.". L'album s'est écoulé à 240 000 exemplaires en France (3 fois Disque de Platine). Il a été certifié disque de diamant en France. Discographie anglophone 'Unison (1990)' right|200pxC'est le premier album anglophone de Céline Dion, sorti le le 2 avril 1990 au Canada et en novembre aux Etats-Unis. L'album a été produit par David Foster, qui a travaillé notamment avec Barbra Streisand. Avec cette collaboration, Céline Dion touchera le monde entier. Le single Where Does My Heart Beat Now arrive à la tête des charts australien, américain, français et japonais. L'album est disque de platine aux Etats-Unis et au Canada. En tout, il a été certifié sept fois disque de platine. En France, il est certifié disque d'or. Cinq singles sont sortis pour la promotion : (If There Was) Any Other Way, Unison, Where Does My Heart Beat Now, The Last to Know et Have a Heart. #(If There Was) Any Other Way #If Love Is Out the Question #Where Does My Heart Beat Now #The Last to Know #I'm Loving Every Moment with You #Love by Another Name #Unison #I Feel Too Much #If We Could Start Over #Have a Heart 'Celine Dion (1992)' right|200pxCe deuxième album anglophone est sorti le 31 mars 1992, au lendemain de la 64ème cérémonie des Oscars où elle a reçu son premier Oscar pour la chanson de Beauty and the Best. Dans cet album, une chanson a été écrite par Prince lui-même With This Tear et Diane Warren lui a écrit cinq chansons. Céline Dion a mélangé les genres dans cet album. On y retrouve de la musique pop, du soft-rock, de la soul, du gospel ou encore du funk. A l'occasion de l'investiture du président américain Bill Clinton à Washington le 20 janvier 1993, Céline Dion interprète Love Can Move Mountains. L'album a été certifié disque d'or en Australie et au Japon. Il a été certifié disque de diamant au Canada et double disque de platine aux Etats-Unis. #Love Can Move Mountains #Show Some Emotion #If You Asked Me To #If You Could See Me Now #Halfway To Heaven #Did You Give Enough Love #If I Were You #Beauty And The Beast #I Love You, Goodbye #Little Bit Of Love #Water From The Moon #With This Tear #Nothing Broken But My Heart 'The Colour of My Love (1993)' right|200pxLe troisième album anglophone est sorti le 9 novembre 1993. C'est cet album qui propulse la chanteuse québécoise au rang de star internationale. C'est le premier album anglophone de la chanteuse a été n°1 au Canada. Diane Warren et David Foster ont de nouveau collaborer sur cet album. Aux Etats-Unis, l'album est certifié six fois disque de platine avec plus de 6 millions d'exemplaires vendus. Au canada, c'est la meilleure vente de 1994 avec plus de 1,8 millions d'exemplaires vendus. Il a été certifiés disque de diamant. Au Royaume-Uni, Céline Dion bat le record détenu par les Beatles au sujet de la première place pour l'album et les singles. En France, il est certifié disque de platine. Au total, huit singles sont sortis pour la promotion : When I Fall in Love, The Power of Love, Misled, Think Twice, Only One Road, Next Plane Out, Just Walk Away et To Love You More. #The Power of Love #Misled #Think Twice #Only One Road #Everybody's Talkin My Baby Down #Next Plane Out #Real Emotion #When I Fall in Love (Duo avec Clive Griffin) #Love Doesn't Ask Why #Refuse to Dance #I Remember L. A. #No Living Without Loving You #Lovin' Proof #Just Walk Away #The Colour of My Love #To Love You More 'Falling into You (1996)' right|200pxCe quatrième album anglophone est sorti le 8 mars 1996. C'est sans doute l'album que Céline Dion a le plus vendu au monde avec plus de 32 millions d'exemplaires dont plus de 10 millions rien qu'aux Etats-Unis. L'album est inscrit par la National Association of Recordng Merchandisers dans leur liste des 200 albums de tous les temps en étant à la 97ème place pour l'album le plus influent et populaire de l'histoire. L'album est de nouveau un mélange des genres : orchestration classique, des choeurs africains et des instruments de tout genre. Because You Loved Me a été utilisé comme BO du film Personnel et Confidentiel ce qui lui a valu une nomination aux Oscars ainsi que pour les Grammy Awards. Jean-Jacques Goldman a participé à la production de l'album suite à l'adaptation de certaines chansons de l'album D'Eux en version anglaise. Pour la certification, il a été en majorité disque de platine dans les pays où il est sorti notamment en Suisse, en Norvège, en Nouvelle-Zélande et en Belgique. Il est disque d'or en Allemagne, au Brésil, en Hongrie et au Mexique. Et il est disque de diamant au Canada, en France et aux Etats-Unis. Huit singles sont sortis pour la promotion : Falling into You, Because You Loved Me, It's All Coming Back to Me Now, The Power of the Dream, All by Myself, Call the Man, Make You Happy et Dreamin' of You. #It's All Coming Back to Me Now #Because You Loved Me #Falling into You #Make You Happy #Seduces Me #All by Myself #Declaration of Love #Dreamin' of You #I Love You #If That's What It Takes #I Don't Know #River Deep, Mountain High #Call the Man #Fly 'Let's Talk about Love (1997)' right|200pxCe cinquième album anglophone est sorti le 14 novembre 1997. Il a été vendu à plus de 31 millions d'exemplaires dans le monde. Cet album contient des duos avec des artistes prestigieux tels que Barbra Streisand, les Bee Gees et Luciano Pavarotti. Le chanteur canadien Bryan Adams collabore avec Jean-Jacques Goldman pour adapter Puisque tu pars en Let's Talk About Love. L'album contient la chanson qui permit à Céline Dion de remporter son deuxième Oscar : My Heart Will Go On, BO de Titanic de James Cameron. Mais elle a également obtenu un Grammy Award pour la même chanson. Cette chanson est d'ailleurs le plus grand succès planétaire de la chanteuse québécoise à ce jour. Aux Etats-Unis, au Canada et en Europe, il est certifié disque de diamant. Il est six fois disque de platine au Royaume-Uni et trois fois en Allemagne. En France et en Italie, il est disque de diamant. #The Reason #Immortality (duo avec les Bee Gees) #Treat Her Like a Lady (avec Diana King) #Why Oh Why #Love Is on the Way #Tell Him (duo avec Barbra Streisand) #Amar Haciendo El Amor #When I Need You #Miles to Go (Before I Sleep) #Us #Just a Little Bit of Love #My Heart Will Go On #Where Is the Love #Be the Man #I Hate You Then I Love You (duo avec Luciano Pavarotti) #Let's Talk About Love 'These Are Special Times (1998)' right|200px Ce sixième album anglophone est sorti le 30 octobre 1998 et c'est le premier album sur Noël en anglais pour la chanteuse. Au Canada, il est disque de diamant. Il est disque d'or au Royaume-Uni, aux Pays-Bas, en Finlande, en Allemagne et au Portugal. Et il est disque de platine dans de nombreux pays. #O Holy Night #Don't Save It All for Christmas Day #Blue Christmas #Another Year Has Gone By #The Magic of Christmas Day (God Bless Us Everyone) #Ave Maria #Adeste Fideles (O Come All Ye Faithfull) #The Christmas Song #The Prayer (avec Andrea Bocelli) #Brahms' Lullaby #Christmas Eve #These Are Special Times #Happy Xmas (War is Over) #I'm Your Angel (avec R. Kelly) #Felix Navidad #Les Cloches du hameau 'A New Day Has Come (2002)' right|200px Ce septième album anglophone est sorti le 22 mars 2002. Après deux ans de pause, Céline Dion revient avec cet album dont A New Day Has Come est la chanson phare. Elle a collaboré avec différents producteurs dont Robert John « Mutt » Lange qui lui a écrit Goodbye (The Saddest Word). D'ailleurs Shania Twain fait les choeurs sur cette chanson. Céline étant une fan de la comédie musicale Les Dix Commandements, L'envie d'aimer est adaptée en anglais sous le nom de The Greatest Reward. Gérald De Palmas lui adapte sa chanson Tomber en Ten Days. Dans cet album, on y retrouve aussi I'm Alive qui est la BO de Stuart Little 2. Trois singles sont sortis pour la promotion de l'album : A New Day Has Come, I'm Alive et Goodbye (The Saddest Word). L'album rencontre un vif succès puisqu'il est arrivé n°1 dans 25 pays et il est plusieurs fois certifiés disque d'or et de platine. #I'm Alive #Right in Front of You #Have You Ever Been in Lov #Rain, Tax (It's Inevitable) #A New Day Has Come (Radio Remix) #Ten Days #Goodbye's (The Saddest Word) #Prayer #I Surrender #At Last #Super Love #Sorry for Love #Aùn Existe Amor #The Greatest Reward #When the Wrong One Loves You Right #A New Day Has Come (Album Version) #Nature Boy 'One Heart (2003)' right|200px C'est le huitième album anglophone de la chanteuse. Il est sorti le 24 mars 2003. Cet album est sorti afin de promouvoir la série de concert que la chanteuse allait faire à Las Vegas. Il n'a pas rencontré le succès escompté malgré le classement en première place dans 8 pays. Il a été certifié disque d'or et de platine. #I Drove All Night #Love Is All We Need #Faith #In His Touch #One Heart #Stand by Your Side #Naked #Sorry for Love #Have You Ever Been in Love #Reveal #Coulda Woulda Shoulda #Forget Me Not #I Know What Love Is #Je t'aime encore 'Miracle (2004)' right|200px Ce neuvième album anglophone est sorti le 13 octobre 2004 suite à la collaboration de la chanteuse avec la photographe Anne Geddes. C'est un hommage à l'amour unissant une mère et son bébé. Cet album est celui qui s'est le moins vendu avec seulement 2 millions d'exemplaires. Il fut tout de même certifié disque d'or dans 6 pays et disque de platine aux États-Unis. #Miracle #Brahms' Lullaby #If I Could #Sleep Tight #What a Wonderful World #My Precious One #A Mother's Prayer #The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face #Baby Close Your Eyes #Come to Me #Le Loup, la Biche et le Chevalier (Une Chanson Douce) #Je lui dirai (Chanson bonus sur l'édition Française) #Beautiful Boy #In Some Small Way 'Taking Chances (2007)' right|200px Dixième album anglophone pour Céline Dion sorti le 9 novembre 2007. La chanteuse a voulu donner un nouveau tournant à sa carrière en collaborant avec Ben Moody, Linda Perry et Ne-Yo donnant un son plus rock à l'album. Quatre singles sont sortis pour la promotion de l'album : Taking Chances, Eyes on Me, A World to Believe In et Alone. Il est arrivé premier dans 3 pays dont le Canada où il a connu le plus de succès où il a été certifié quatre fois disque de platine. Dans les autres pays, il est généralement certifié disque d'or. #Taking Chances #Alone #Eyes On Me #My Love #Shadow of Love #Surprise Surprise #This Time #New Dawn #A Song for You #A World To Believe In #Can't Fight the Feeling #I Got Nothin' Left #Right Next to the Right One #Fade Away #That's Just the Woman in Me #Skies of L.A. 'Loved Me Back To Life (2013)' right|200pxCe onzième album anglophone est sorti le 1er novembre 2013. Céline Dion a collaboré avec Ne-Yo, Eg White, Fraser T.Smith et Diane Warren. Il y a également un duo avec Ne-Yo et un duo avec Steve Wonder. Unfinished Songs est déjà sortie puisqu'elle est la BO du film britannique Unfinished Songs sorti le 15 septembre 2012. Le premier single est Loved Me Back To Life qui est sorti le 3 septembre 2013. #Loved Me Back to Life #Somebody Loves Somebody #Incredible (duo avec Ne-Yo) #Water and a Flame #Breakaway #Save Your Soul #Didn't Know Love #Thank You #Overjoyed (duo avec Stevie Wonder) #Thankful #At Seventeen #Always Be Your Girl #Unfinished Songs Récompenses Céline Dion ayant une carrière internationale et respectée par ses pairs, a reçut énormément de récompense. Nous n'allons que lister les principaux et les plus prestigieux : *Première place au concours de l'Eurovision en 1988 sous les couleurs de la Suisse *2 Oscars pour la meilleure bande originale pour La Belle et la Bête en 1993 et My Heart Will Go On en 1998. *5 Grammy Awards *3 Victoires de la Musiques *39 Prix Félix *21 Prix Juno *12 World Music Awards Distinction *1996 : Chevalier de l'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres *1998 : **Officier de l'Ordre du Canada **Officier de l'Ordre national du Québec *2008 : **Chevalier de l'Ordre de la Légion d'honneur de France (décorée en 2008 des mains du président de la république Nicolas Sarkozy) **Médaille de la Ville de Québec **Doctorat honoris causa en musique de l’Université Laval à Québec Galerie Clips Dion Clip.jpg|Then You Look At Me Dion Clip 2.jpg|Then You Look At Me Dion Père clip.jpg|Parler à mon père Dion Père clip 2.jpg|Parler à mon père Dion Père clip 3.jpg|Parler à mon père Dion Père clip 4.jpg|Parler à mon père Divers Dion.jpg|Chevalier de l'Ordre de la Légion d'honneur de France (décorée en 2008) Dion 2.jpg|Chevalier de l'Ordre de la Légion d'honneur de France (décorée en 2008) Dion 9.jpg|Aux Oscars 1998 Dion 10.jpg|A Paris le 30 novembre 2012 Dion 19.jpg|Mariage de Céline & René (1994) Dion 20.jpg|Mariage à Las Vegas (2000) Dion 22.jpg|Baptême de René-Charles Dion 21.jpg|Famille Angélil (2010) Dion & Ne-Yo.jpg|Avec Ne-Yo Dion & Sia.jpg|Avec Sia Photoshoot Céline Dion.jpg|In Burbank Dion 3.jpg|In Burbank Dion 4.jpg|In Burbank Dion 5.jpg|In Burbank Dion 6.jpg|In Burbank Dion 7.jpg|In Burbank Dion 8.jpg|''Inconnu'' Dion 11.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Sans Attendre" (2012) Dion 12.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Sans Attendre" (2012) Dion 13.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Sans Attendre" (2012) Dion 14.jpg|Inconnu Dion 15.jpg|Pour V Magazine (2012) Dion 16.jpg|Pour V Magazine (2012) Dion 17.jpg|Pour V Magazine (2012) Dion 18.jpg|Pour V Magazine (2012) Céline Dion 1.jpg CD LMBTL.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Love Me back to Life" (2013) CD LMBTL 2.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Love Me back to Life" (2013) CD LMBTL 3.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Love Me back to Life" (2013) CD LMBTL 4.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Love Me back to Life" (2013) CD LMBTL 5.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Love Me back to Life" (2013) CD LMBTL 6.jpg|Photoshoot pour "Love Me back to Life" (2013) Vidéo Clips francophones 'Incognito (1987)' thumb|left|270 px|Ne Partez Pas Sans Moi 'Dion chante Plamondon (1991)' thumb|left|270 px|Ziggy (Un Garçon Pas Comme les Autres)thumb|right|270 px|L'amour existe encore 'D'eux (1995)' thumb|left|270 px|Pour que tu m'aimes encore thumb|right|270 px|Je sais pas 'S'il suffisait d'aimer (1998)' thumb|left|270 px|Zora sourit thumb|right|270 px|On ne change pas '1 fille & 4 types (2003)' thumb|left|270 px|Tout l'or des hommes thumb|right|270 px|Contre nature 'D'elles (2007)' thumb|left|270 px|Et s'il n'en restait qu'une (je serais celle-là) thumb|right|270 px|Immensité 'Sans Attendre (2012)' thumb|left|270px|Parler à mon pèrethumb|right|270px|Le miraclethumb|left|270 px|Qui peut vivre sans amour ? Clips anglophones Falling into You thumb|left|270px|It's All Coming Back To Me Nowthumb|right|270px|Because you Love Me thumb|left|270px|All By Myself Let's Talk about Love thumb|left|270px|My Heart Will Go On (BO de Titanic) A New Day Has Come thumb|left|270px|A New Day Has Comethumb|right|270px|I'm Alive (BO de Stuart Little 2)thumb|left|270px|Goodbye's (The Saddest Word) Taking Chances thumb|left|270px|Taking Chances Loved Me Back To Life thumb|left|270 px|Loved Me Back to Life thumb|right|270 px|Unfinished Songs Performance en "live" thumb|left|270px|My Heart Will Go On aux Oscars 1998thumb|right|270px|En duo avec Charice Pempengcothumb|left|270px|I Believe In You (ft. Il Divo)thumb|right|270px|Céline Dion & The Corrs "My heart will go on" Autres thumb|left|270px|Star A Domicile Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Compositeur